Afroze
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: With Zeref dead the world could never be more at peace. However, when Fiore is assaulted at all sides by an unknown enemy, when Earthland itself turns against them, Fiore will call upon it's guilds to fight. The Guild Wars have returned, only now they fight against a common enemy. The Dragon's and their Apostle's. M for safety again.
1. The Guild the Shines Brightly

**Afroze**

**Chapter 1: The Guild that Shines Brightly**

Alastair Dreyar, S-class mage of Afroze, the second most powerful guild in the country of Fiore was currently very annoyed. "Shut up Cornelia," Alastair grumbled. Cornelia ignored him before he opened his fist so it was flat, placing it over her mouth.

"Hush."

Cornelia glared at him only for him to smirk. "You were being way to loud," he said. Cornelia huffed. Her glare hardened before she looked away. Alastair nodded pleasantly before looking out the window. They were close now after all, they were near the guild.

Alastair had short blonde hair with small bangs that framed his face. He was 18 years old, and had pure green eyes, almost like emeralds. He wore a collared black shirt with gold trim that had no sleeves, revealing a build that was definitely lean, although it leaned on the muscular side, with hard muscle clearly visible. The shirts collar was left facing upwards. He wore drab, baggy gray pants and black shoes. There was a golden armband on his left arm and a crystal, which was light sapphire in coloring, tattoo directly under it. He had an angular face.

Cornelia Alberona was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She had long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair was very curly and it appeared thick and wavy. She had large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes; Cornelia's face was noticeably sharp. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her fingernails had black nail polish on them. She wore a red shirt that connected at the back, avoiding her shoulders and showing a fair bit of cleavage, along with black short shorts. She had on black stockings.

However, the most important feature on them was the guild mark. The guild mark looked like a seraph, or an angel of the highest order. Alastair's was located on his neck, and was white, while Cornelia's was located on her upper thigh, in dark blue.

Alastair groaned as he saw the her mouth begin to widen with a smirk.

"You're an asshole, even if you are handsome." Alastair rolled his eyes. "We're nearly home. I wonder if your Kaa-chan and my Tou-san are there?"

Cornelia shook her head. "Doubt it. Ever since we left Fairy Tail to live our own lives they haven't visited us much. They know where we are, and the write us, but I highly doubt it."

Alastair nodded. "You're probably right."

(-Afroze-)

Crocus resided in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, that housed mostly mildly prominent hills, and had a large river not far from it, with some isles in its largest part, flowing in a similarly small gorge, which had woodland on both of its sides, occupying the western zone of the valley.

There was a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye could see, with the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seemed to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself. The most distinctive trait of the town, that gave it its epithet of Flower Blooming Capital, was the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets, with flowerbeds placed everywhere, and garlands of flowers which was one of the town's most prominent souvenirs. The buildings, which possessed bright facades and towers with extremely pointed tiled roof that jut upwards, were lined up the stone street's sides, some of which were pretty basic, while other, more elaborated ones consisted of very large, circular mosaics made of wide, flat stones, which bore floral and natural motifs in their center; chess-like patterns were also used, flanking simpler, stone sections of the streets.

In the central part of the town lay a large, round lake; in its center, linked to the surroundings by a pair of bridges, sat Mercurius, the King, or Queen as of now, of Fiore's palace. On the mountains to the west, on a large, cylindrical stone formation, was the arena for the Great Magic Games, the Domus Flau, linked to the town by a long, curved bridge made of stone, which possessed several towers.

Alastair and Cornelia walked through the town, receiving many glances and snickers, however they were used to it. Many people in Crocus viewed them as a couple, as they hung out every day, slept in the same household, the same room to be exact, and were always seen playing with each other. Cornelia even enforced this idea by playfully latching onto his arm as they walked down the street, but Alastair wasn't surprised as she usually did something, either a peck on the cheek obvious flirting, or this. However, they both said they were just friends, just raised extremely close to each other, knowing each other like the back of their hands.

Some people even said that the mysterious energy that supposedly surrounded twins, that ability to sense what each other were feeling and share their pain, flowed through the two.

They called bullshit.

Alastair walked over to one of the bridges near Mercurius, smirking as he saw a bridge lead over a large body of water to an island. The king was rather generous by giving them this property. Then again, when he died he had had a massive crush on the guild master, so it wasn't that hard to believe. The island was rather large, around the size of Crocus, and was composed of all the guilds grounds. As Alastair walked to it he marveled at it's beauty.

The center building was made of cobblestone walls and wood roof. It had a large bridge that stood high over a large body of water, with many towers spewing from the center building, the four largest in the cardinal points. There was a large fountain on the highest floor, which was outside, with multiple benches and a bar. Torches aligned the walls, giving it a homey sort of feel, along with a more ancient look. It was positioned over a large cave system which descended into the water, and a waterfall poured from one of the towers, which was used for training actually. A large courtyard could be seen as they walked through the stone gates, with a training arena in the center, along with two small towers. Trees, benches, and small shops decorated the area. A glass edging could be seen on one of the edges of the building, revealing a library that had multiple floors and topics, including the guilds history, masters, members, and magic. A hill descended from the courtyard into the statue and burial ground. A large tower stood, with a golden seraph on top of it, and guild members were buried all around it. Long, brightly lit hallways decorated the four story building, making it just barely smaller than the Mercurius.

To the left of the building there was a girls dorm, and to the right a boys, and directly behind it a coed dorm. There was even a building that contained a hot spring. There was another library underground, along with a tunnel that led to the Domus Flau, actually going directly underwater. There was a balcony, along with a sheltered courtyard extending from the building. Two domes shot from the sides of the building, two other arenas for practice. Lanterns also decorated the place.

Alastair looked at it with a smile.

"Home sweet home," he said. Cornelia rolled her eyes. "So, do you wanna go visit Bajirisuku, or Seito?"

Cornelia thought about it, walking swiftly across the field. "I say Seito. He's missed us. And we still haven't included him onto our team."

"He isn't ready for S-class missions," Alastair said, matter-of-fact-like.

Cornelia sent him a childish glare. "And originally you thought he couldn't even _do _missions because of what happened to him."

Alastair frowned but sighed. "I guess you have a good point. Fine, we'll go see Seito. And I'll test him."

"So you've finally opened up I see," a man said, walking towards the duo. Alastair gave a half-heated glare towards him. "Shut up Kokoro."

The man's wild, black hair reached his chest, and his blazing, yet calm, brown eyes released a sense of mischief. His skin tone was slightly tanned. Lastly he wore a black cloak with white clouds on it.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to protect him!? I think of him as a little brother! Why would I ever want for him to face the harsh realities of the real world!"

"Yes!" The man said in a stern voice. "It is because he won't be a child forever. Eventually he'll get curious and leave, with, or without your consent, and it'll be a whole lot better for him to do this when he's under your watchful eye."

Alastair frowned, glaring at the ground with a passion before storming off. Cornelia sighed before pouting at Kokoro. "Kokoro, now it will take hours for him to calm down and actually be willing to talk again."

Kokoro shrugged. "Asshole," she mumbled. Kokoro laughed and walked off. Cornelia sighed. "Stupid guild ace's being dicks. Gosh!"

Cornelia sighed, walking after Alastair. He found him heading towards the training grounds, a snarl on his face. She sighed, again leveling a mild glare at Kokoro, wherever the man may be. As Alastair reached the Grand Magic Games arena he sat down in the center, his eyes closed.

Cornelia sighed, turning on her foot. There was no stopping Alastair once he got like this, he wouldn't respond to anyone until he was good and ready. Alastair sat there for several minutes before he opened both of his eyes. "How long do you plan on watching me...Bajirisuku?"

A man stepped out from the shadows. The man wore a dark green band of cloth around his eyes, a dark hooded sleeveless open jacket, a simple short sleeved undershirt, black cargo shorts, and no shoes. Two protective bracers decorated his wrists, each with a retractable hidden blade in it. The man was rather short, being 5'3", and skinny, he had no hair, and also had a Caucasian complexion.

The man smirked, revealing snake-like fangs in the place of his canines.

"You seem irritated."

"I am."

"The usual method?"

Alastair nodded, rising. Bajirisuku smirked, crouching very low before his body vanished. Alastair's eyes widened, his body ducking just before the hidden blades from Bajirisuku's bracers decapitated him. Alastair cursed, his body glowing briefly before it became a ghastly yellow. He shot forth, his body cutting around Bajirisuku before reappearing behind the mage, his body already reconstituting itself. Bajirisuku smirked, his body turning as he did so. He slammed his hand onto the ground, gathering magic into it just as a fist impacted with the barrier he created.

"**Pure Snake Magic: ****Great Shield**," Bajirisuku said, his voice sounding eerily like a snake. A greenish-black magic construct in the form of a snake spiraled around him. Alastair smirked, jumping backwards. **  
**

"Getting serious? Fine. **Tenshi**** Soru: Abaddon**** (Angel Soul: Abaddon!)**"

A giant light enveloped Alastair, illuminating the entire area. When the light dimmed down Alastair had changed. Alastair's short blonde hair had become much longer, reaching his waist, and was styled in a ponytail. A silver robe-like armor coated his body, with two spikes jutting out at the shoulders. The armor had golden trim. There was a short sword at his waist, sheathed, with a silver handle and a golden pommel. Lastly, four giant golden wings shout from his back, forming an "X" shape. The two at the top were much larger than the two at the bottom.

Alastair reached forwards before a golden magic circle appeared in front of his hand. From that circle three concentrated beams of light shot forwards, impacting against the snake-construct, however it stood firm, not even shaking.

"Are you gonna play defensive the entire fight?" Alastair mumbled. Bajirisuku smirked, crouching low again before vanishing. Alastair cursed, his eyes unable to tract the speed the mage had. Alastair frowned, however that frown turned into a mask of pain as he felt a punch impact with his gut. He snarled drawing his short sword before pointing the tip of it at Bajirisuku.

"You know, I really hate fighting you."

Bajirisuku simply nodded before jumping backwards. "Stop playing around. Fight me or leave."

Alastair smirked. "If you really want me to." '_Getting serious is the only way I'm gonna beat him. He's way to fast when he's doing this. Is he freaking teleporting?_'

Alastair's wings all flapped at once, sending a cloud of dust Bajirisuku's way before he took off into the air. Bajirisuku frowned, letting the cloud of dust just barrel past him. He then looked upwards, a calm look on his face. Alastair smirked, pointing his finger towards Bajirisuku. "**Holy Beam**!"

A small ball of light concentrated itself at Alastair's finger before shooting off like a beam. Bajirisuku smirked, jumping and avoiding the blast, however his surprise was seen on his face as Alastair appeared in front of him, his fist already closing in. Bajirisuku raised his forearm, blocking the strike, albeit barely, before he raised his other arm, batting the sword that was descending away from him. The blade cut past his body.

However, the cruel force that is gravity took hold of Bajirisuku and he began to fall. Alastair smirked, flapping his wings once again before he cupped his hands at the wrists. A small ball of **Light Magic** concentrated itself there before he fired it off, directly at Bajirisuku. The man, who had just hit the ground, and no way to avoid the attack, and was struck by it, resulting in a small explosion.

"There we go," Alastair mumbled, descending slowly. As his feet touched ground his form began to dissipate, returning to what he normally looked like. "Done already?" Bajirisuku mumbled, his head tilting. His arm looked slightly burned but that was it. Alastair nodded. "Yeah, I've thought it over."

"And?"

Alastair sighed, glaring at him. "I get the distinct feeling your enjoying this."

Bajirisuku didn't bother to look away innocently, only nodding with a small smile. "I dislike you."

Bajirisuku shrugged.

"Let's go you asshole, I'm gonna go find Seito. If he's improved I'll think about what Kokoro said."

"I advise against that." Alastair raised an eyebrow. "Really? May I ask why?"

"Seito...I do not dislike him...I've hardly talked to him. Yet he can't use magic, and his arms were ripped off. He would be a liability, he's a normal human."

"He's not really normal and you know it. He's a genius." Bajirisuku nodded. "A genius, who is still a normal human." Alastair shook his head. "Before we learned how to use magic weren't we?"

"But he does not even have the potential to be more."

"Bajirisuku, enough! You know very well what he is capable of! He's beaten some B-class mages on his own!"

"B-class, yet on our team, Team Isra, everyone is S-class. Not all of us a qualified as that rank, but even Crystal acknowledges it. He isn't ready."

Alastair frowned. "If I think he's ready he's joining, end of question."

Bajirisuku shook his head. "What happened to, 'I must protect him from the outside world.'"_  
_

"Kokoro was right...he'll eventually have to go outside, outside of my protection...and when that happens, I should at least be there with him to help him. Not only that I should be teaching him how to fight. I haven't. I'm a horrible older brother."

"You're not related by blood."

Alastair rolled his eyes. He then turned and left. Bajirisuku simply shook his head before following after his leader. "Promise me something."

Alastair glanced back at Bajirisuku, a frown on his face. "Promise you what?" Bajirisuku's face turned very serious as if he were refused then he would do it anyway, as if this was the only option. "Let me train him. Let me decide whether or not he's allowed to join." Alastair was quiet, staring at Bajirisuku although he was walking forwards. "As long as you don't let your bias control you. You must be completely impartial or choose a challenge that is not subjective. Be completely objective on whether or not he is ready. And if you do find him acceptable...you may train him."

Bajirisuku smiled, although he knew that Alastair was not very pleased with this decision. Yet, he also knew Bajirisuku would do it with or without his permission, so it was a mute point to argue. He would just have to hope that Seito would be strong enough to handle the training. He knew the boy, he was sure he could...or at least, somewhat sure.

The duo walked out of the arena, reaching the guild quickly. They walked around briefly, before walking into the main guild hall. It was made of a dark wood, with a bar table nearby. There were several **Light Magic **lacrima's floating about the guild, keeping it alight without the use of electricity, which cut down their bill as they had their own **Light Magic **users to power the lacrima when they were low on energy. The mission board was to the left, and several tables sat near the bar. There was a pool table and an indoor swimming pool down a flight of steps. Lastly, there was a door that led to one of the towers, the one that held the library of every spell, and magic the guild had heard of, seen, or used.

However, Bajirisuku and Alastair ignored all of that, walking up to a young boy instead, who sat by himself. He had a wrench in his right hand and was tinkering on his left arm with it. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was exceedingly long, especially for your stereotypical boy, in length, reaching past his waist. He was fairly tall, reaching the base of Alastair's neck, and wore a poncho cloak that covered only his upper body, with nothing beneath.

However, that was not the surprising thing about him. When you saw his arms you could see they were all mechanical, made from magic-conducting metal that were black with red lining. His mechanical hands were hidden by a black, with red lining, fingerless glove with four small protrusions where the knuckles were imprinted with his own name on them and as well as a pair of dark red baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He also wore a belt embedded with the guild insignia, an archangel, and the straps are lined with it as well.

This boy was Seito, a genius.

"Seito, what ya doing there," Alastair asked. Seito glanced at him, before he returned to his work. "I'm attempting to modify my arm. I want to be able to transform it into a canon that fires either fire, water, or lightning magic, but I seem to have problems getting it to attach to my brain."

Alastair frowned, clasping a hand on the boys shoulder. "Seito. If you keep up this attitude you'll turn yourself into a frankenstein. You will make yourself an android."

Seito shrugged. "That doesn't matter to me to much. After all, if I'm an android, I'd be superior to any human. Now, what did you come to talk to me about, I don't have time for such trivialities." Alastair frowned at the boys cold demeanor but he nodded nonetheless. "We've decided to be fair to you. You are strong, there is no doubt about that. To be able to defeat B-class mages and briefly fight evenly with an A-class is a pretty impressive feat. I think it's time for your test."

Seito smiled, his cold face flashing with untold happiness before it returned to it's neutral state. "Who will be my proctor? More so, what broguht about this change?"

"Yeah, what brought about the change, Alastair-kun?" Alastair raised a hand and raised his middle finger. "Shut up Cornelia. You're not important in this conversation." The attractive woman snorted, and rolled her eyes, although her eyes were filled with mirth. Alastair sighed. "Kokoro brought it on. I'll be honest with you...I don't think you're ready-"

"What!?" Seito roared, slamming his arms on the table. He snarled, his mechanical fists that were not covered by his gloves at the moment making a screeching sound that he did not seem bothered by. "YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T READY! KOKORO HAD TO GET YOU TO CHANGE YOUR MIND! I DEFEATED A B-CLASS!"

"A B-class," Bajirisuku said, having reached his breaking point of the boys self-entitlement. "We fight S-class mages on the daily. You couldn't hope to comprehend the gap between a S-class and a B-class."

Seito rounded on the man, his eyes flashing with pent up rage. "Oh right, because Mr. BLIND is totally valid in telling me how powerful an S-class mage is!"

Cornelia popped him on the back of the head. "You idiot," She hissed, glaring at the young boy. They had attracted attention now. "If anything him being a S-class despite being blind proves his strength. Stop thinking you're goint to get everything you want. That sense of entitlement will get you killed one day." Seito snarled, yet Bajirisuku raised a hand. "This doesn't mean we're not going to test you you idiot. You will be tested by me, and if you surpass my exceedingly _low _expectations you pass this test."

Seito took in the slight insult. Bajirisuku would have said high to anyone who could use magic, but to him, a boy who was essentially a machine, he held no respect. He was an abomination in Bajirisuku's eyes. "More so, if you pass, you will be trained day-in and day-out by me. You will barely have rest, and the parts of you that _can _grow stronger will reach their max efficiency. Of that I assure you."_  
_

Sieto growled, his eyes raising to meet Bajirisuku's covered ones. He snarled, slipping on his gloves before he took a deep breathe. "If you even think I'm going to sit back and not attempt this, you've got another thing coming."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and this will be the last story I post for a while. Why did I post this one? Because people (that I specifically picked out) tried very hard for characters in this story and I did not want to disappoint them. I know, sucks to be you. Maybe. More stories? Anyways, this is a future of Fiore story, and we aren't focusing on Fairy Tail. Shocker, I know. I'm really not in the mood right now, sooooooo I'll just leave you with this. I apologize for the bad first chapter though guys, it's cause of finals.

Bajirisuku is a character created by BoeJackMan, and I have a feeling all of you will come to love his character just as much as me. Alastair, all me, Seito, all me, Cornelia, all me. However, the last two important main characters, because instead of a five man team I'm making a six man team (unlike previously planned), have not been revealed. They won't be revealed until the...second or third arc, because I might not include an arc. So yeah, that's a thing. God if you can't tell how brain dead I am right now you need help. Then again, I'm stressing over finals sooo...


	2. Test of Wills

**Dark2SasukeUchiha: **You know you submitted one right...?

**Chapter 2: A Test of Wills! A Howling Wind**

_**(Grand Magic Games Arena)**_

Sieto stood across from Bajirisuku 'The Serpent' clenching and unclenching his mechanical arms. Bajirisuku 'stared' at him, looking exceedingly bored. He wasn't expecting much, but it wasn't out of dislike. It was simply because the boy wasn't a mage, and in his opinion a nonmage couldn't keep up with a person who was a mage. Eventually Cornelia grew tired of watching the two stare at each other. "Stop staring and fight already! We've got people here interested in looking at a fight!"

She wasn't lying. Several members of the guild had gathered to look at the upcoming fight. Bajirisuku nodded and tensed, causing Sieto to tense his legs. Bajirisuku however took off, his speed surprising Sieto who showed the reaction on his face. Bajirisuku didn't even slow down to be courteous.

Sieto however shook off his surprise, before he smirked, raising a hand to block Bajirisuku's incoming punch, yet Bajirisuku's punch was a feint. He grabbed Sieto's wrist and threw him, boredom on his face. "Weak," he said before he vanished, appearing above Sieto. "I'm only using about one-fourth of my full speed. Do you understand the difference now?" Sieto snarled launching a punch, "Suck on this," yet the punch was blocked by Bajirisuku's forearm before he lashed out with a leg that struck Sieto in the face sending him careening into the ground. Bajirisuku shot downwards like a rocket, a punch cocked backwards, but Sieto rose his hand, small openings appearing at the tip of his fingers before chains shot out, yet Bajirisuku managed to avoid them. Sieto smiled however as the chains suddenly burst alive with **Lightning Magic**, causing Bajirisuku to curse as he felt his hairs stand.

"Lightning huh," Bajirisuku said. He rolled into a ball, rapidly descending as he began to rotate. Sieto frowned yet didn't hesitate to swing his hands, sending chains flying at Bajirisuku. However, Bajirisuku somehow managed to avoid all of the chains.

* * *

Alastair's eyes widened as he looked at Bajirisuku. "I can't believe this...Bajirisuku is using the wind currents the chains make to dodge the chains just barely...I didn't even know he could do this."

Kokoro laughed. "Bajirisuku is quite the amazing man I must admit. He may be a challenge even for me in a fight." Cornelia gave him a look. "Okay sure whatever helps you sleep at night. You give a whole new meaning to the term **Telekinesis**." Kokoro laughed.

* * *

Sieto cursed, jumping away to dodge Bajirisuku's dive bomb. Yet Bajirisuku landed on his feet, the force sending dirt flying into the air. "Come on...this is pathetic. I need to see more."

Bajirisuku shot forwards, his fists tightening. Suddenly he opened them, revealing two snakes that shot forth, electricity surging from them. "**Pure Snake Magic: Lightning Snakes**!"

The two snakes whipped around Sieto's chains, before they eventually lunged at the boy, yet he yanked his chains backwards, the chains retracting into his mechanical hands before he launched a punch at the snakes that dispersed both of them.

"Alright then," Bajirisuku said more impressed. "Let's begin."

Bajirisuku and Sieto shot forth, engaging in the middle of the sand and dirt filled arena. The duo launched a flurry of kicks and punches, putting on quite the impressive display of martial arts. Sieto launched a chop at Bajirisuku's neck, yet the man blocked, before grabbing Sieto's wrist, attempting to flip him. Sieto however shifted his center of gravity and lashed out with on of his legs, hitting Bajirisuku's ankle and stopping the flip altogether. Bajrisuku however wasn't done, stepping inside Sieto's guard and kicking his legs out from under him, yet he was not going to let him fall. He pulled on his arm, bringing Sieto up before he launched a punch that smashed into Sieto's face, sending him to the ground. Sieto was down but not out however, spinning on his back and swinging his legs out, causing Bajirisuku to jump and block his kicks with his own legs. Sieto then flipped onto his feet, electricity crackling around his fist before he launched a punch that Bajirisuku managed to avoid by leaning backwards. Bajirisuku landed on his hands, lashing out with a series of kicks that should have put Sieto down, yet the boy weaved between them with amazing ease. Bajirisuku cursed, before he spun on his hand, hitting Sieto in the face with a kick.

Sieto was launched into a nearby wall, cursing as he stood, a pain shooting through his back. "Dang it," Sieto mumbled. Bajirisuku stood, a smirk on his face.

"Come on I was expecting more."

Sieto growled before his gloves burst into flames as Sieto walked forwards. He slammed his fists together, and the fire seemed to reciprocate that. Bajirisuku sighed. "You know, I think that you're already quite the intelligent brat you know that," Bajirisuku said. "To be able to modify your body with machinery that can use magic to make up what you lack...it's impressive, no doubt...but a fake wizard is nothing to a real one...and that's just a simple fact. You've turned yourself into an abomination."

Sieto growled as he rushed forwards, already cocking his fists back in hopes of smashing his fists into Bajirisuku's face. Bajirisuku simply sighed as he raised a hand. "**Pure Snake Magic: Great Shield**!"

Sieto's punch was stopped by the magic construct. The snake of magic hissed at Sieto. Sieto glared at Bajirisuku who stood behind it. Sieto opened up a barrage of punches that shook the magic construct. Bajirisuku did not seem to care however, not even bothering to channel more magic the shield and instead clenched his fist. The second the construct shattered he moved, a punch already being launched.

"**Pure Snake Magic: Aboa's Grip**!"

Bajirisuku's right arm seemed to bulge immensely as his punch increased in speed, striking Sieto before he could guard and sending him flying. Bajirisuku's arm shrunk before he vanished. He appeared in front of Sieto, grabbing him and throwing him into the air.

* * *

"He impressed Bajirisuku already." Alastair, Kokoro, and Corneila turned to see Crystal staring at them. The woman had long, flowing silver hair that cloaked her body mysteriously, almost like a dress. Clear, sky blue eyes stared back at the trio, their sheen even outmatching the sunlight that glared in their faces as they looked at her. She wore a silver dress, however it didn't seem to halt her progress, but seemed to only enhance it and make it even more alluring. A pendant hunt around her neck, an angel in the center of it. "Master," Kokoro said. Crystal laughed. "So formal as always with me Kokoro. Lighten up. Anyways...Sieto has already passed the test. His genius has impressed Bajirisuku. He was able to dodge those kicks of Bajirisuku's. I swear Sieto's brain is like a supercomputer."

"Crystal," Alastair said. "Do you want the report?" Crystal shook her head, walked up and standing next to her husband Kokoro. "No I'm fine. You both came back alive and that's what counts." Alastair frowned. '_She only says that when she's about to do something she doesn't want to_.'

* * *

"Is that all you have cyborg?"

Sieto looked down at Bajirisuku, an angered look on his face as chains whipped from his fingers once again. Bajirisuku this time made no attempt to dodge, instead grabbing all of the chains. Sieto smirked, **Lightning Magic**, traversing the chains, however Bajirisuku simply laughed. "Let me show you real lightning! **Pure Snake Magic: Lightning Snakes**!"

The lightning-made snakes traveled around the chain, electrifying it before it met Sieto's lightning in a blast of power. However, Sieto's lightning was quickly overpowered as he felt the full force of Bajirisuku's lightning coursing through him. Sieto fell to the ground in a heap.

Sieto groaned, glaring at Bajirisuku. "I will crush you." Bajirisuku laughed before his grip on the chains tightened and he began to swing Sieto around. "Please be sure to do that when you get back down!"

Bajirisuku then flung Sieto directly upwards, the boy reaching the skies before he began to plummet. "It's time to wrap this up," Bajirisuku mumbled, channeling magic. "**Aboa's Grip**!" The muscles on Bajirisuku's right arm bulged once again as Sieto came back into few, plummeting towards the ground. Bajirisuku tensed his legs before he jumped, his punch rocketing forwards.

Sieto however slammed his fists together. "Alright bring it! **Flame On**!" By verbal cue the mechanized gauntlets in his hands activated their fire lacrima. Bajirisuku launched his punch, sighing as he "saw" Sieto rush out to meet him. '_He was doing so well...and then he decides to meet me in a pure power competition...foolhardy_.'

However, to Bajirisuku's surprise, he heard Sieto move. The boy blasted fire out from his mechanized palms, moving to the side in the air before he launched himself at Bajirisuku from the side. Bajirisuku smirked, slightly impressed. '_Not good enough_.'

Unable to turn his punch in time Bajirisuku cut off the magic power rushing through his arm and instead clasped his hands together right before Sieto hit. "**Pure Snake Magic: Great Shield**!"

Sieto's punch smashed into the shield Bajirisuku set up, shattering it like glass, as he had little time to set it up. However the shield had done its job, protecting Bajirisuku as he landed on the ground safely, while Sieto was sent upwards due to the momentum of his fire. Bajirisuku, unwilling to take any more chances, simply lashed out with his hands, snakes of electricity flying out thanks to **Pure Snake Magic: Lightning Snakes**.

Sieto, unable to avoid them as his lacrima's where now empty, took the blow head on, screaming in pain before he fell to the ground. Bajirisuku watched the young boy clank off of the ground, landing in a heap. He sighed, glancing at Alastair.

"So how'd he do?" Alastair called. Bajirisuku frowned. "Begrudgingly...he passed. I will train him. When he isn't fighting while clouded with anger he's intelligent. But anger is a serious problem of his. I will have to beat it out of him." Alastair blanched, but nodded nonetheless. Crystal smiled at the two lightly before she walked over to Sieto, resting a hand on his shoulder, before he shot up, instantly revitalized.

"**Instant Regeneration**," Bajirisuku mumbled. He was not a jealous man...but he couldn't deny the envy in his heart when he looked at Crystal's magic. It was a deadly one indeed. Paired with her **Crystal Magic **she was not a foe one wanted to face alone...or with a group.

Secretly, out of respect for the woman, he believed you needed an entire army. She wasn't the fifth ranking Wizard Saint because she was a lightweight.

"Bajirisuku, Cornelia, Alastair, Sieto, and Kokoro meet me in my office...immediately."

And with that she disappeared, her **Teleportation Magic **activating, despite the trivial level she could use it on.

* * *

Bajirisuku, Cornelia, Alastair, Sieto, and Kokoro sat in chairs in a crystal clear room, the books shelves that usually ordered it gone, along with the pictures of family and murals. "What's going on," Cornelia asked, slightly nervous. Crystal sighed, sitting in front of them, a desk in front of her. "Look," she said. "I don't want to do this to you, but I have to. Suspicious activities have been going on around the border between Alvarez and Isoben. Two guilds have been selected to look at this problem, Sabertooth and us. Sabertooth is headed to the Isoben border, so you are to head to the border between Fiore and Alvarez and check it out. Try not to cause to many problems, but do pay attention to what is going on. I need by best, and you are my best. This was mandated by the Magic Council and Queen herself."

Alastair frowned. "Alright. We'll take it...but do you know what kind of suspicious activity. We may need more information." Crystal sighed. "That's the problem. Whatever it is it's very secret. No one really knows what is going on. We do know that strange creatures are popping up, and hurricanes and tsunami's are trashing the island."

Kokoro frowned. "This sounds familiar to when-"

"Yes Kokoro. It sounds exactly like the incident with Walter. Just, if you find him...be careful. My brother is a man that should not be toyed with in any manner. His dabbling in the dark side of magic show that."

Kokoro nodded, as the other mages stood. "Well then...let's get moving."

* * *

A small teenager stood, stretching as he looked over the water. Orange, spiky hair glanced over the water as wind began to spiral around him. He was lean in build, and wore no shirt, bandages covering his chest. A cluster of clothing covered his legs, a green jacket wrapped around his waist, with a purple jacket that trailed downwards over extremely baggy blue pants. A black sash was wrapped around his waist. His sandals clacked on the ground as he proceeded to do lunges. He smiled, wind spiraling.

"Hey, Walter you need help?" He heard a faint call of "Do whatever the hell you want!" causing him to smile. Today he could relax.


End file.
